


Escape

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mindfuck, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam lets Dean go for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

Sometimes Sam lets Dean escape into the recesses of his mind. Dean’s pliant body is still available to fuck, blood running rich and red, but there’s no one home behind those beautiful eyes. Sam plays hard but there’s no struggling, no screaming and eventually, he gets tired of the silence.

Sam fills the room with playthings and forces Dean out of his hiding place, staring into his brother’s eyes as awareness returns. Dean’s gaze flickers around the room and he moans in terror. Sam loves this moment- it’s the only reason he lets Dean go at all.

 _Welcome back, baby_.


End file.
